Drabbles
by ToTheBarricades
Summary: Occasionally I get ideas for short scenes between Alex and Piper. Not always long enough to turn it into something, or maybe even something that could be turned into something in the future. This is where I'll put those thoughts/drabbles so I can get them out of my head to make room for... more Alex and Piper stuff duh hello.


HAPPY NEW YEAR, EVERYONE! I know I haven't been around lately and I also said I was planning on writing more and I am! I really am! But I've been lazin' about enjoying every moment where I don't have to do anything for the past week and a half. I'm on break from work and I'm LOVING IT. I'm not doing a damn thing and it's so beautiful I could cry. Anyway, this is something that I actually wrote around Thanksgiving (USA) and unless you follow me on Tumblr you haven't seen this so it's brand new to you! It's in response to a prompt on a blog I follow. I'll post the link (at the bottom) to the original prompt in case anyone is interested in following the blog. It's interesting if you're a writer. Again, Happy New Year and may 2015 involve 100x more Vauseman and dogs/puppies and glitter.

* * *

><p>Waitressing was one of the things she'd promised herself she'd never do. Her mother had been a waitress and she hated everything about every waitressing job her mother had ever had. So when Alex found herself eight months into her job as a waitress at some cafe in Manhattan she hated herself more and more each and every day.<p>

Today was was no different to every other day at work. Rude and annoying customers that didn't bother to keep their mess to a minimum or to leave a tip sometimes. To make matters worse, a gaggle of prom queen types had just been seated in her area.

"Fucking great." _Jesus, I really fucking hate this job._

She took their drink orders. Five ice waters with lime. _And here I thought this table would be boring. _

She came back with their drinks as they laughed about something that was probably the opposite of funny.

"Is everyone ready to order? I could give you guys a few more minutes if you want."

* * *

><p>"So that's two garden salads, no dressing, two garden salads with house dressing and for you?" Alex looked up at the last person to order and was immediately stunned by what she saw.<p>

The biggest blue eyes she'd ever seen. Like two little planets. She was blonde, like the others, but she stood out. Her brows were furrowed, she was deciding on what to order.

"Take a little longer, Piper, maybe our food will be out by the time you decide." The rest of the table laughed.

Her name is Piper. Alex liked it. She'd never met a Piper. A truck load of Jessica's, Sarah's, Becky's, and Heather's but never a Piper.

"I'll have the tilapia with, " the blonde looked at the sides deciding what to get,"rice is fine. Thank you." Not only was she the only one to say thank you, but Alex felt as if she had the wind knocked out of her when she saw this girl smile.

The brunette had nearly reached the kitchen to place their orders she feels a hand on her arm and hears someone speak behind her.

"Excuse me," Piper looks quickly at her name tag, "Alex. Um, where's the rest room?" _Does she always have to smile like that? Jesus._

_"_Right over there, Piper." Alex smiled at her and held her gaze.

With a smile and a blush on her face Piper speaks, "thanks." She walks away and looks back a couple times causing her to run into a chair.

Alex laughs but not for the same reason she usually laughs at other customers.

* * *

><p>"Tell me again why you gave your number to this girl?"<p>

"I told you, Nicky, she was hot, ok? Are you satisfied with that answer?"

"Not even close. She is literally like all the girls in school that tormented us for, what, seven years?"

"I don't live in the past."

"Yeah, you live in denial."

"How long is this interrogation gonna last?"

"As long as it takes for you to tell me, your _best friend,_ the truth."

Alex mumbles something.

"What?"

"I said, everyone ordered a salad except her."

"That is… new for you."

"She was with four other girls. All blonde, all prom queen, daddy's girl types. They all ordered _the exact same thing_. Except for her. She didn't care, she ordered what she wanted."

"So is that your new type, no salad eaters?"

"She just seemed different is all." Alex said this last part staring at her hands and smiling.

"When you two get married you can add that to your vows.'Everyone ordered a salad except her.'"

Alex was about to throw something at her friend when her phone rang.

"Oh maybe that's her. Ask her out on a date. You two can go not have salad together."

* * *

><p>Link to the thing: writeworld org post/103638053291/everyone-ordered-a-salad-except-her


End file.
